


Rizette's Deadly Omelettes

by Shikie



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikie/pseuds/Shikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko did not simply faint from that omelette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rizette's Deadly Omelettes

"Nrgh..." Yukiko dropped to the floor. Seconds later, hands were heard slamming on the table. "Rise! What the hell did you put on that omelette!?" Yosuke yelled. Another pair of hands slammed on the table. "Yosuke! Don't curse in front of Nanako! I know you curse more when you have erectile dysfunction, but NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" A look of horror grew on Yosuke's face. "Dude! Don't fucking tell them that!" Yu argued back,"Well MAYBE you shouldn't have CURSED in THE FIRST PLACE!" Yu turned to Kanji. "Well!?" "Well what!?" "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" "Sheesh..."

"RISE! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT OMELETTE!" Yu pointed an accusing finger at the idol. She started to tear up. "Just ghost peppers, hot sauce, and iron flakes..." "Wait." Chie interrupted before Yu had a chance to go ballistic on Rise. "Didn't Nanako-Chan eat some?" A room went quiet for 0.2 seconds. Somehow, in that small amount of time, Yu had traveled across the table and proceeded to do the Heimlich Maneuver on Nanako. There was a suspicious omelet mess across the table, so there was a clue. "BREATHE NANAKO! BREATHE! FEEL THE LIFE!" "I'm fine, big bro." Nanako said, a bored tone in her voice.

"Senpai! You're going to choke her!" Rise warned. "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, BITCH! YOU POISONED NANAKO WITH YOUR SHITTY OMELETS!" Yu proceeded to choke Rise.  
"And he told me not to curse..."  
Just then, the hospital people broke down the door. They carried Yukiko into the ambulance, rushing her off to the hospital. The Investigation Team hopped on their scooters and followed the ambulance.

Unfortunately, they got to Yukiko's hospital room just in time to hear the flatline.  
"NOOOOOO! Rise killed Yukiko! W-with her smokin hot legs, and her beautiful breasts... And the adorable blush on her cheeks.... WHY CRUEL WORLD!" Yosuke dropped to his knees and waved his fist to the sky.  
"She killed Yukiko... I wanted to be the one to kill her.." Yu said, sadly.

"Call the police..." Chie whispered to Kanji. "I'm on it."

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I misspelled half the omelets in this.


End file.
